The present invention relates to an improved mouthpiece for filtering the smoke of cigarettes and the like.
The number and the nature of the damages which the habit of smoking causes to the body are well known.
Countless attempts have been made to devise filters which can significantly reduce the amount of nicotine, tobacco and other products of combustion which are inhaled by smokers and become deposited throughout the respiratory tract.
The prior art has produced paper filters which have been included at one end of the cigarettes, yielding, however, a very small filtering capacity.
Other types of filters, the so-called mouthpieces, have partly improved the filtering capacity, but, in contrast, have some disadvantages, among which one can mention the inability to reduce the temperature of the inhaled fumes, which is the primary cause of damage to the larynx, the need for frequent replacements due to the significant reduction of the filtering ability according to the number of cigarettes smoked, the accidental outlet of drops of condensate which bear combustion products in suspension, with the consequent production of bad tastes in the smoker's mouth or of stains on the clothing if the mouthpieces are stored in the pocket and, finally, the dimensions of the mouthpieces themselves, which do not currently allow for the acquisition of a large number thereof since the same would give rise to a considerable mass to be stored.